CELLULAR/MOLECULAR ANALYSES SHARED RESOURCE: HIGH THROUGHPUT SCREENING FACILITY (HTSF) PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The High Throughput Screening Facility (HTSF) provides screening platforms and specialized instrumentation for increased experimental throughput to support the research of Cancer Center members. The HTSF provides the capability to perform hypothesis-generating discovery research with the major goal of generating insights that can be pre-clinically and clinically advanced. Under the direction of Erica Golemis, PhD (MT), the HTSF has 1.0 FTE of staff, that provides access to specialized equipment, expertise, and direct services that enable investigators to address novel areas of translational research that would be difficult or impossible to pursue without the liquid handling, assay resources, reagents and experience of the HTSF. In particular, the HTSF allows investigators to utilize RNAi and compound libraries, and the specialized instrumentation required for large scale screening with these resources. 27 Cancer Center members used the HTSF in calendar year 2014. 90% of equipment hours logged in the HTSF during 2014 were in support of peer-review funded research. 47 Cancer Center members from all 5 Research Programs used the HTSF in the period 2011-2014. The experience of the Facility Director, Golemis, is key in implementing state-of-the-art technology and new approaches. Golemis' leadership coupled with institutional commitment of $40,000 facilitated an upgrade to the server supporting the ImageXpress Micro automated microscope. Due to the complexity, cost and caliber of the instrumentation, HTSF services are best facilitated though a centralized Shared Resource. It would be cost prohibitive to provide each individual research lab the specialized instrumentation available in the HTSF. Cost analysis has demonstrated that certain types of screens would be 4 to 5 times more expensive when outsourced to a commercial vendor. The HTSF Manager has been instrumental to this facility since its inception, and continues to provide stable and expert guidance. The ability to leverage the scientific expertise of the investigators' laboratory in conjunction with the HTSF technical expertise has allowed for cost-effective and high quality screening results. Beyond the context of screening, in support of work to establish clinical correlates or novel technical capabilities, the HTSF works with individual investigators to perform assay development and execute specific projects requiring wet-bench capacity. This combination of resources maximizes the utilization of the equipment and expertise housed within the HTSF to advance the research of Cancer Center members. The HTSF is supported by a Facility Advisory Committee (FAC) that meets at least annually. Recommendations from the FAC are directed to a governing Facility Parent Oversight Committee that serves to ensure that the HTSF continues to have resources necessary to provide the highest quality services for Cancer Center members. Demand for services is expected to increase in the next cycle of the CCSG due to plans to recruit in all 5 Programs, and new demand from Cancer Center members at TU.